partie de quidditch
by Jenny-chana
Summary: Quand Harry décide d'acheter une console avec un jeu de Quidditch, ça peut vite dérailler...


**Auteur :**_Jenny-chana_

**Bêtas correctrices :**Nodoka997 et Archimède )

**Disclamer :**_Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire._

_# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #_

_Cet OS se passe bien avant « Un conte de Noël »_

_# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #_

Partie de Quidditch

_# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #_

Début décembre, dans le petit village de Fort Augustus, un homme aux cheveux d'ébène rentra chez lui, les bras chargés de sacs en papier. Il donna un léger coup de pied dans la porte d'entrée afin que son aristocrate de fiancé bouge son royal postérieur du canapé sur lequel il le savait affalé. La porte finit par s'ouvrir, laissant entrer le froid dans la demeure.

-Dépêche-toi, il fait super froid dehors.

-Si tu étais venu avec moi, tu aurais moins froid. Le fait de marcher par ce temps, ça réchauffe tu sais.

Le sorcier observa son fiancé. Celui-ci était emmitouflé dans un épais manteau noir, une écharpe verte et argent autour du cou et des gants en laine aux mains. Le brun avait pris cette fâcheuse manie d'emprunter l'écharpe de collège du blond, et inversement. Harry, car oui, c'était bien Harry Potter, déposa ses sacs sur la table de cuisine avant d'enlever ses vêtements de sortie pour courir vers la cheminée.

-Et c'est toi qui dis que j'aurais dû sortir ! rigola Draco Malfoy, le seul, l'unique, en voyant son amant se coller au feu.

Ce dernier ne releva même pas la remarque, préférant se concentrer sur le feu crépitant dans l'âtre chaude de la cheminée.

-Je vais installer ce « truc » en attendant que notre sauveur soit réchauffé.

L'ancien Gryffondor approuva d'un signe de tête, s'attendant déjà à une crise de nerfs de la part de l'aristocrate. Draco amena les sacs dans le salon, déballant leur contenu. À l'intérieur se trouvait la toute nouvelle console « Lumix 3000 » avec un jeu sur le Quidditch. Le jeune homme entreprit donc l'installation de la console, branchant la prise péritel sur la télé, plaçant l'appareil sur une surface plane non loin du poste.

Jusque là, tout allait bien. L'ancien Mangemort s'attelait désormais à la mise en route du support de jeu, et, comme l'avait prédit Harry, il ne mit pas cinq minutes avant de piquer une crise. La télécommande de l'écran plat ne marchait apparemment pas comme il fallait.

Le sauveur quitta son coin chaud pour venir en aide à son futur époux. Il prit les choses en main et, à peine deux minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux affalés sur le canapé, prêts à jouer.

-Bon, je vais t'expliquer les boutons, commença Harry en s'emparant du manuel d'instruction du jeu. D'après ce qui est écrit là-dedans, la touche triangle sert pour esquiver, le carré pour envoyer et diriger les cognards et enfin, le rond sert pour faire des mouvements spéciaux. Visiblement, on peut aussi faire des mouvements en appuyant sur les touches L2, R2 et rond, mais on verra ça au fil du jeu…

Le blond approuva d'un signe de tête, attendant que le jeu démarre. Harry continua ses explications avant de se saisir de la seconde manette. Ils commencèrent par faire plusieurs parties avec les équipes aux couleurs de Poudlard, apprenant dans le même temps à comment passer le souaffle, attraper le vif d'or ou encore à faire des « combos » puis une fois que les deux sorciers maîtrisèrent à peu près correctement le jeu, ils purent commencer les parties avec les équipes aux couleurs de la Coupe du Monde.

-Maintenant, il faut choisir l'équipe avec laquelle on veut jouer et dans quel stade.

Harry prit l'équipe des États-Unis et Draco choisit celle d'Angleterre – parce que leurs uniformes étaient, selon lui, les seuls à être potables au niveau des couleurs. Très vite, la partie démarra et les remarques de l'ancien attrapeur de Gryffondor ne tardèrent pas.

-C'est quoi ce délire ! Depuis quand il faut faire des « Combos » pour attraper le Vif d'Or ! s'exclama le brun, outré, en s'excitant sur les touches L2 et R2 de sa manette.

Malfoy dans son coin continuait de jouer, ne faisant pas attention aux remarques de son compagnon.

-Et puis ce perso, regarde-le ! Il fait des figures toutes les deux secondes au lieu de regarder où il vole !

-Joue au lieu de commenter tout, s'amusa le plus vieux.

-Mais donne-moi le souaffle ! Non ! Mais c'est un boulet ce joueur ! s'énerva le Gryffondor.

-Harry chéri, je te ferai remarquer que si tes joueurs jouent mal, c'est par ta faute. Il me semble que c'est toi qui tiens la baguette.

-Pas baguette, Dray, manette ! rétorqua le sauveur.

Le match était bien entamé, et contre toute attente, Draco menait la partie 70 à 30. Harry essayait par tous les moyens d'empêcher le blond de jouer, allant jusqu'à s'affaler sur lui... mais rien n'y faisait, le Serpentard était en train de gagner.

-Mais c'est quoi ces idiots ? ! Heureusement que j'ai un gardien quand même ! déclara le perdant.

-Ton gardien ne peut quand même pas s'empêcher de danser la gigue devant les buts, fit remarquer l'aristocrate.

Énervé par cette remarque, il lâcha sa manette pour sauter au cou de son ancienne Némésis. L'ancien Mangemort, ayant senti le coup venir, abandonna sa manette pour réceptionner son précieux colis et le plaquer contre le canapé.

-Tu ne pensais quand même pas que tu aurais le dessus sur moi ainsi ? questionna dans un soupir Draco.

-J'espérais.

-Depuis deux ans que nous vivons ensemble, tu espères toujours me dominer.

-Je t'ai dominé pendant presque six ans au Quidditch, et pourtant, tu viens de me foutre une raclée sur une saloperie de jeu vidéo.

-J'ai un autre jeu en tête, là, vois-tu.

Le plus jeune se laissa assaillir par les baisers de l'ancien Mangemort, cédant déjà à la tentation.

Deux heures après, Harry émergea, se redressant dans le canapé pour constater que son amant était de nouveau en train de jouer. Il fit un léger sourire avant d'encercler ses bras autour de la taille de son compagnon. Draco posa sa main sur celles du Gryffondor, tournant légèrement la tête pour recevoir le baiser de son fiancé avant de retourner à son jeu vidéo.

-Tu veux que je te dise, mon cœur, tu as eu raison d'acheter cette chose.

-Je sais, sourit le concerné.

-Au fait, j'avais mis le jeu en pause. Tu as raison, tes joueurs sont de vrais idiots, même Weasley joue mieux qu'eux.

-Hé ! Attends ! Tu avais mis le jeu en pause mais la partie que tu joues là, c'est quand même pas...

Sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge quand il constata que son attrapeur continuait de faire des acrobaties sur son balai tandis que celui de l'équipe adverse se saisissait du Vif d'Or.

-Oups... Je crois que je t'ai battu ! déclara avec un petit sourire Malfoy.

Le blond subit une nouvelle attaque de son brun, remerciant l'inventeur de ces jeux moldus. Pour la première fois il avait mis à terre Harry Potter lors d'une partie de Quidditch, et ce, dans tous les sens du terme...

_# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #_

_Encore un OS tout mignon, je peux pas m'en empêcher._

_Jenny _


End file.
